Un cielo, un destino
by Mickeycali
Summary: inicio roxas x axel sora x riku un final bastante distinto T.T no me degollen es que no me salen bien los summarys


**Es mi primer ficc largo espero que os guste**

**Tan solo puedo decir que es una historia que empieza con un akuroku y un soriku **

**Aqui os lo dejo **

_Capitulo 1 - El encuentro_

Hoy día nuevo… veo como el sol va saliendo poco a poco, quedo completamente embobado mirando la salida… suena mi móvil pero no tengo ninguna intención de cogerlo. Aun sigo medio dormido y no estoy como para hablar, ¡un momento! ¡A esas horas no es normal! Corro deprisa hacia mi el móvil antes de que despierte a mis hermanas.

-¿Si?- Respondo aun algo dormido.

-¿Cómo se ha levantado mi niño hoy?- Me pregunta una voz graciosa que me resulta familiar.

-Axel, no hacia falta que me llamaras, en poco nos veremos.- Le respondo entre gracias.

-¿Acaso no puedo llamar al chico maaaaaaaas, pero que maaaaaaas sexy del mundo?- Como no, Axel siempre con sus exageraciones.

-Mejor hablamos luego, ahora tengo que irme a duchar.-Le respondo entre un gran sonrojo. Suerte que no me puede ver.

-Roxas… - Me dice algo apagado…

-¿Si?

-¡QUE NO SOY DE PIEDRA! – Me grita por teléfono… ¿no es de piedra?

-Ya me lo imagino que no eres de pierda. ¿Pero a que ha venido eso?- Curiosa pregunta, acabo de parecer el tío mas tonto de la faz de la tierra.

-Venga, no me saques las cosas de lugar. Te espero en el cruce de siempre, ¿lo has memorizado?

-Aha, allí te estaré.- Cuelgo con una sonrisa.

No se porque, pero siempre que me llama de buena mañana, aunque este medio dormido, me alegra el día. Vale si, no solo me alegra el día… pero no quiero entrar en esos detalles… que me ruborizan más con solo pensarlo. Decido ducharme, a ver si esos "detalles" dejan de aparecer a la vista. Al salir por la puerta veo… que es tarde.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿problemas de buena mañana?- Mi hermana aparece con sus pelos de loca…

-¿Por qué no te vas un rato a la mierda?- No es que tenga muy buen humor de buena mañana y menos para aguantar las "graciosidades" de mi hermana.

-Tranquilo Roxas, no es malo ir empalmado.- Ya lo ha tenido que soltar…

La miro con odio pero me meto en el baño antes de que ella lo ocupe. Antes de cerrar la puerta le levanto mi dedo "central". Uuuuuuuuuuuh me asusto al ver mi propia cara de recién levantado en el espejo… ¿Cómo pudo mi madre parir a una cosa tan fea? Sigo mi camino a la ducha… Después de una hora salgo del baño, como nuevo, o sea sin esos "problemas" que llama mi hermana. Voy a mi habitación para vestirme con ese odioso uniforme que tanto odio; ese uniforme que con solo verlo me deprimo. Primer día de clase, después de un largo y divertido verano con mis amigos y mi "recién" novio, recién porque hace poquito que salimos juntos. ¿Habrá alguna persona nueva en mi clase? Me visto con mi uniforme, pantalones azul 

claro con unas rallas blancas que forman cuadros, con una camisa de manga corta blanca y una corbata de "decoración" igual que los pantalones. Prefiero el uniforme de invierno, no es tan llamativo, pantalones y corbata negra y una chaqueta como grisácea. Bajo a desayunar, como no, esas dos rubias mirándome con esos ojos unos azules como el mar y los otros verdes, parece como si vieran un fantasma… las dos se ríen ¿de que se reirán? En el momento que me siento me doy cuenta, con las prisas me puesto la corbata súper mal. Naminé, mi hermana de mi misma edad, me pone bien la corbata mientras Larxene, mi hermana mayor se ríe. Almorzamos los tres tranquilamente hasta que miro el reloj, ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOoo! ¡Hace 10 minutos que debía estar con Axel!

Corro hacia mi cuarto a coger mi mochila, de nuevo llegare tarde. Cojo mi monopatín para ir más deprisa. El aire choca contra mi cara mientras corro hacia el encuentro con Axel, pero por desgracia atropello a alguien al dar la esquina. Caigo encima de esa persona, parece un chico. Me levanto:

-Perdona, no te visto-Le doy mi mano para ayudarle a levantar. Se da la vuelta con una cara algo extraña.- ¿Eres nuevo?-

-Si… -Me contesta mientras se soba la barbilla.

-Oye perdona, no era mi intención.-Me disculpa con reverencia, al fin y al cabo ay que ser educado, ¿no?

- ¬¬ no pasa nada… aun que me has dado una buena ostia…-Me dice con los ojos entrecerrados.

- La gente a la que atropello me suele decir eso- Me tapo la boca después de darme cuenta de lo que dicho.

- o.o' al… al menos ve… veo que no soy… el único al que atropellas.- Me mira algo sonrojado.

-Lo siento debo irme.-Le sonrío y me voy. Claro está, no pienso dejar plantado al que me roba la vista…

Al fin después de evitar a dos o tres personas más a las que casi atropello llego a mi destino. Axel ya estaba esperándome allí de pie, parecía tener la mirada perdida en el más allá hasta donde la vista alcanza. Salto del monopatín dejando que siga corriendo hasta que se pare en alguna pared y me lanzo a ese ser que me tiene loco con un gran abrazo.

-Vaya, vaya… tu siempre tan embobado cuando no estoy yo ¿eh?-Es más alto que yo pero del salto he conseguido llegar a agarrarlo por el cuello abrazándolo también con mis piernas por su cintura.

-Yo más bien diría lo contrario. Cuando estás tú me embobo en ti.-Ciertas palabras hicieron que me sonrojara como una mala cosa. ¿Cómo se lo hacía para que me sintiera tan bien aun después de las llamadas tan temprano?

Gira su cabeza mirándome a los ojos, mis mejillas tomaban aun más color del que tenían. Así sin más le planto un beso el cual él me responde abriendo paso a mi lengua hacia la suya. 

Durante varios segundos laaaaaargos, ya que no quería que terminara aquel momento, seguíamos jugando con nuestras lenguas cuando alguien, por mi mala suerte, nos interrumpió.

-Cofcof… ejem… ¿interrumpo?-Hayner sieeeeempre con sus cofcof de disimulo.

-Si ¬¬-Le digo mientras que de un salto suelto a mi hombre "perfecto" para llegar al duro suelo.

-Oh, vaya. Perdona tío.-Con sonrisa burlona. Ya, claro, lo sientes ¬¬ ya te voy a dar yo a ti el lo sientes…

-Oye Hayner, creo que Seifer te estaba buscando. Creo que quería decirte algo antes de ir a clase.-Le dijo mi pelirrojo al rubito oscuro.

Hayner le izo un señal de "gracias" y se fue corriendo. Vale, ahora yo es cuando me hago la pregunta ¿sabe donde esta Seifer? Ve, da igual. Ahora lo importante era pasar un buen rato con el "pervertido" que tenia a mi lado. Pervertido se lo puso mi hermana la primera vez que lo vio. Mi mirada observaba como Hayner se alejaba de nosotros cuando Axel me agarró de la cintura.

-¿Preparado para un nuevo curso?-Me dijo al oído. ¡creo que me derrito! Pero debo disimular.

-Ni me menciones el nuevo curso.-Me separo de Axel y me cruzo de brazos simulando un pequeño enfado.

-¡Vamos, pequeñín!-¿pe… pee… pequeñín? Yo no soy ningún pequeñín… ¬¬ ahora aun me muestro más enfadado- Oh, ¿te has enfadado?

-¡Si!-Cruzando la cara como hace mi hermana cuando suele hacer el "ya no soy tu amiga ¡ale!" (N/A: Normalmente eso lo hacen las niñas cuando se enfadan entre ellas cruzando la cara diciendo ya no soy tu amiga y se van… así por las buenas dejando a la otra persona con el moco colgando) Otra vez siento los brazos de Axel rodeándome la cintura. O deja de hacer eso o creo que tendré un "pequeño problema".

-No quiero que te enfades, ¿lo captas?

-Pues, no me llames pequeñín ni me nombres el nuevo curso durante este rato.

-Vale, entonces ya te llamaré pequeñín después de clase.

Dios, a veces creo que más tonto y no nace. ¡Pero como me quiero a ese pedazo de hombre!

-¬¬ pequeñín, ¡NUNCA!

-Oh… mi pequeñín se enfada más aún.

-¬¬ ¿Qué te acabo de decir?

-Esta bien, esta bien. Acabo de memorizarlo, no llamar pequeñín a mi Roxas.

-Bien me alegra oir eso.

-Vale, ahora ¿Qué hacemos pequeñín?-Ahora ya se ha ganado el premio… ¬¬

-¡Deja de llamarme pequeñín!

De repente siento como Axel me empieza a besar por el cuello. Mis piernas tiemblan pero no de miedo si no del pequeño placer que me hace sentir. Por mi mente pasan esos buenos momentos que hemos pasado juntos los dos durante el verano cuando una mala visión me hace regresar al mundo real, las clases. Malditas clases, me hacen levantar más temprano de lo normal, hacen que pierda un valioso momento con Axel y luego encima me tiene 7 horas encerrado en un maldito edificio con solo media hora de descanso. Aunque por otro lado, hoy no creo que hagamos nada, es el primer día, lo más seguro es que simplemente nos den las agendas, los horarios y el resto del día nos expliquen cómo van las puntuaciones y hablar del verano. Axel no parece tener ninguna intención de detenerse y decirme "_Roxas, ya es hora de ir para clase". _Me coge de la mano y me lleva en dirección contraria hacia donde están el instituto o la universidad.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Vaya mañana, primero me caigo de la cama, luego no salía agua caliente, un chaval me atropella con su monopatín y ahora, me perdido. Genial, simplemente la mañana me está hiendo genial. ¿Dónde estará el maldito instituto?

-Perdona, ¿eres nuevo?-Me dice una voz femenina.

-Si-Volteo a ver a quien me estaba hablando, veo un pequeño grupo formado por cuatro chicas.

-Oh, según tu uniforme vas a nuestro instituto. Nos presentamos. Yo soy Naminé. Ellas son Kairi, Selphie y Olette-Me dice mientras señalaba a la chica a la que respondía con los nombres.

-Yo me llamo Sora. Un placer.-Las chicas me sonríen.

-Pareces perdido, ¿quieres venir con nosotras?- Me dice la chica castaña, creo que ha dicho que se llamaba Olette.

-Oh… m… ¡claro!- Gracias al cielo, dios me ha enviado a cuatro ángeles en mi rescate.- Gracias por dejarme ir con vosotras.

-No tienes que darlas.- ¿Selphie? Ooooh… creo que llevo un lio en la cabeza enorme.

-A ver, un momento.-Las chicas me miran sorprendidas.- Tu eres… m… Kairi.

-Si.

-Tu… em… espera no me lo digas…

-Yo espero –Me dice la rubia.

-Na… na… ¡Naminé!-Me sonríe algo tímidamente.

-Si, soy Naminé.

-Oh, bien. ¿Puedo llamarte Nami? es que completo me costará algún día-Me sonríe nuevamente.

-Tú eres Selphie y tu Olette. –Las dos afirman con la cabeza.-Vale, ya se me los nombres, por ahora. A lo mejor luego pido que me los repitáis.

-No importa, ya te los aprenderás de memoria.-Me dice ¿olette?

-Sí, todo a su tiempo.- Selphie parece una chica de mucho nervio, más bien diría que es hiperactiva. No deja de moverse.

Por el camino charlan y de tanto en tanto me hacen alguna pregunta. Una vez allí me enseñan donde está mi clase, por lo visto ellas vienen a mi clase, que bien al menos conozco a alguien. Naminé me señala algunos lugares en los que puedo sentarme, pero claramente no conocía a las personas que me iban a acompañar el resto del curso así que me señala el de su lado. Eran tres columnas de pupitres, los cuales agrupados de tres en tres. Naminé estaba sentada al final de una columna, en los pupitres cerca de las ventanas. Me siento a su lado, solo puedo pensar en quien será la persona que se sentará a mi lado. Delante de nosotros dos, están las otras tres chicas giradas para charlar. Yo no podía charlar, solo pensaba en cómo me iría el curso.

El sonido del timbre hace que vuelva con los pies en el suelo. Ese timbre que anunciaba el inicio de las clases, ese timbre, al que sin ninguna razón lógica, odiaba a más no poder.

-Bueno días alumnos.-Veo entrar una chica de pelo castaño recogido con una cola extraña muy larga.

-Buenos días Señorita Aerith.-Dicen toda la clase, bueno menos yo que no sabía cómo se llamaba. Veo que todos se levantan dando un tipo de "reverencia" pero yo estoy quieto en mi asiento, sentado mientras el resto hacen ese "numerito".- Me alegra teneros un año más conmigo. Oh, vaya veo algunas caras nuevas. Vale, como cada año saldréis uno por uno delante de todos y os presentáis. Ya sé que muchos os conocéis pero hay gente nueva. Bien empecemos por aquí,(Señalando a una mesa del inicio) y seguiremos con el de al lado, hasta el final y de hay pasaremos a la persona de detrás.

Veo que salen de uno en uno y a pesar de no poner atención a lo que dicen me atengo a ellos. Solo hago que pensar, ¿solo me uniré a chicas? Al menos he empezado a conocer gente, pero todo chicas… ains… veo que le toca a Olette, estaba tan hundido en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que después de Kairi me toca a mi. Decido escuchar lo que dicen para saber que es lo que tengo que decir. Pero por más que lo intento pasa Olette y Selphie, y ahora le toca a Kairi.

-Hola, mi nombre es Kairi Hikari. No soy nueva así que muchos ya me conocéis. Y bueno ya nada más. A bueno si, mis amigos me consideran alegre, simpática, "cotilla" entre otras cosas.

O no…ya es mi turno. ¿Qué digo? Hola Soy Sora Stife… anda yo no salgo ¿me escondo debajo de la mesa? Ups, tarde la profesora me mira… Me levanto, mis piernas tiemblan a más no poder, Naminé me da un empujoncito para que me mueva. Llego a la pizarra, todos me miraban fijamente esperando que hablara, mi boca no se habría, no podía decir palabra 

cuando de repente se abre la puerta dando un fuerte golpe al cual todos se dan la vuelta para observar quien era el causante de tal jaleo. Oh, oh… creo que ahora si mis días llegaban a su fin, el chico del monopatín está apoyado a la puerta, respirando difícilmente, parece cansado y además está muy colorado. Se mueve para irse a tomar asiento y… ¡Mierda! Se sienta en el hueco vacio de mi lado. Ahora ya si que, dios, ¿Por qué me castigas de esta manera?

-Roxas, ¿nunca cambiaras?- Le dice la profesora con tonto burlón. Así… que el chico que me ha "atropellado" esta mañana se llama Roxas.-Por favor, continua.-¿que continúe? Si ni siquiera he empezado.

-Hola…a… hola a todos. Me llamo Sora Strife y soy nuevo.- Bieeen, tranquilo Sora has empezado con buen pie.- Espero que podamos… llevarnos bien.- Bien… esto último sobraba Sora, pero mira que eres bocazas.

-¿de donde vienes Sora?- Me dice la profesora ¬¬ será cotilla la tía…

-Pues… vengo de Islas del Destino. Bueno antes de que me preguntes vine aquí por asuntos de trabajo de mi padre.-¡Mierda! La profesora me mira… ¿mal?

-Bien, Sora. Puedes sentarte. Roxas te toca. Se levanta y se dirige a la pizarra mientras yo tomo de nuevo mi asiento. Veo como Roxas da su explicación sobre su vida, pero se le veía tan guapo con los rayos del sol tocando su cara, bueno vale ¿se puede soñar en la vida no? Suspiro mientras veo que se acerca poco a poco como si no tuviera ningunas ganas de venir a sentarse. Llega al sitio, pero parece que le teme a la silla, ¿Por qué?

-Vaya, eres el de esta mañana, ¿verdad?

-Si…

-Oye la verdad, lo siento mucho. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sora…

-Vaya, bonito nombre- Me sonríe… ¿bonito… nombre?

-Gracias, el tuyo tampoco está nada mal.

-Oh, ahora que me fijo. Mira, si ha Roxas le cambiamos algunas letras de orden y le quitamos la x, ¿Qué forma?-En un papel me hace extraño dibujo… ¿este niño esta bien centrado?

-¿So… so… sora?- ¡No me lo puedo creer!

-¡Exacto! Oye, ¿que te parece si a la hora del patio te presento a mis amigos?

-Esta bien.- Creo que mi día está dando un cambio totalmente, de la desgracia paso a la divinidad, y de hay paso a la vergüenza y de hay paso… a los días de gloria gracias al lindo de Roxas… ya Sora.. deja de pensar que Roxas es lindo…-¿puede hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro.

-¿Por qué le tienes pánico a la silla?

Parece que con mi pregunta se sonroja demasiado… creo que no he hecho bien en hacer la pregunta… será mejor que cambie de tema, se esta poniendo aun más colorado y eso aun lo hace mas guapo… Vale Sora piensa…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¿Cómo me ha podido preguntar eso? ¿Tanto se me nota que no quiero sentarme? Dios dame fuerzas para aguantar el resto del día sentado… Parece más nervioso que yo… ¿Qué le ocurrirá?

-¿estas bien?- Ya arto de verlo nervioso le pregunto

-Si… perdona por la pregunta…

-o/o no.. no pasa nada… bueno la contestación a la pregunta es nada más y nada menos que, "cosas entre hombres"

-No entiendo.

-Mejor…

Pasan las siguientes horas muy rápido y ya llega mi deseada hora del patio… - la media hora en la que me podre encontrar con mi amado ¬ salgo corriendo pero en el momento de cruzar la puerta doy marcha atrás y veo a Sora charlando con las chicas.

-Os lo secuestro. Nos vemos fuera.-Agarro a Sora del brazo y salgo corriendo con el siguiéndome.

Una vez llego a fuera en la puerta me encuentro a ese pelirrojo que me lleva de cabeza y corro hacia él. Maldita sea la puerta de barras que nos separa… T.T pero aun asi ¡no me impide besarlo! No señor… cuando me separo veo que Sora me mira con cara de sorpresa.

-Perdona, jeje. Él es Axel. Axel él es Sora, es nuevo.

-Mmm… cosa nueva… ¿e? bueno a ver si nos llevamos bien.

Sora tenia una cara extraña, como si ahora me tuviera pánico. Aunque no creo, lo veo algo "afeminado" para tener miedo a estas cosas… pero aun así su rostro parece no darme la razón… Su boca parecía abrirse para decir algo pero aun así no decía nada… ¿Qué le pasa? ¬¬ a ver si es que ahora resulta que le gusta Axel… vee da igual…

-¿Sora?

-¿Si?

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada… o eso creo… -Su mirada parece perderse en un punto fijo del suelo… ¿Qué le pasa?

-Bueno, como tu prefieras. Supongo que no habrá confianza aun.

-Jeje… supongo que será eso…

-Oye Sora, ¿se puede saber de donde vienes? – ¡Oye Axel! ¬¬ ¿desde cuando tanto interés por otro?

-De Islas del Destino.

-Oh, playa… Roxas algún día vamos con él a ese sitio… a tomar el sol…

-Oh si si… mientras tu tomas el sol me dejas a mi poniéndome como una foca comiendo helados… ¬¬

Sora se va con las chicas dejándonos solos.

-Oye Roxas… ¿Tu amigo nuevo no se estará fijando en ti?

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué lo dices?

-No se, se le ha cambiado la cara totalmente cuando nos ha visto besándonos.

-Oh…

¿Sera eso lo que le pasa? ¿Cómo se puede estar fijando en mi si nos acabamos de conocer?

_Continuara…_

**Vale, no es gran cosa esta vez, pero mas o menos es para situar la historia**

**Si ha gustado por favor dejenme Reviews**

**1 Review sigo la historia**

**0 Review No la sigo porque no gusta**


End file.
